There is no such thing as magic
by Lillianagreen
Summary: Dudley Dursley’s five of his seven children are magical and he doesn’t want them, he sends a letter to Harry and tells him to adopt them or they are going to a orphanage. Sirius, Remus, Dora and fred are alive. Lily and James return with Albus.
1. Character profiles

Harry potter

Plot – Dudley Dursley's children are magical, two of them are in their teens and have a magical block on them and he doesn't want them, he sends a letter to Harry and tells him to adopt them or they are going to a orphanage.

* * *

**Potter family (Harry James Potter)**

Harry James Potter – messy jet black hair and emerald green eyes with glasses and is 36 years old.

Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasley – red hair and brown eyes and is 35 years old.

James Sirius Potter - messy red hair and brown eyes and is 14 years old.

Albus Severus Potter – jet black hair and green eyes and is 11 years old.

Lily Luna Potter – red hair and green eyes and is 9 years old.

Laura Marie Potter – Black hair and green eyes and is 7 years old

Jasper Orion Potter – black hair and brown eyes and is 5 years old. Twin to Allison.

Allison May Potter – Red hair and green eyes and is 5 years old. Twin to Jasper.

Lisa Ginerva Potter – black hair and green eyes and is 2 years old.

Matthew James Potter – red hair and green eyes and is 3 months old

* * *

**Weasley family (William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley)**

William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley – red hair and blue eyes and is 47 years old.

Fleur Isabelle Weasley – blonde hair and blue eyes and is 46 years old.

Victoire Belle Weasley – blonde hair and blue eyes and is 17 years old.

Dominique Rose Weasley – red hair and blue eyes and is 14 years old.

Louis Ray Weasley – blonde hair and blue eyes and is 10 years old.

Mark Charles Weasley – red hair and blue eyes and is 6 years old.

* * *

**Weasley family (Charles 'Charlie' Lee Weasley)**

Charles 'Charlie' Lee Weasley – red hair and blue eyes and is 45 years old.

Erica Anne Weasley – Brown hair and hazel eyes and is 45 years old.

Danielle Lynn Weasley – brown hair and blue eyes and is 16 years old.

Peter Andrew Weasley – red hair and blue eyes and is 12 years old.

Alexandra Mary Weasley – brown hair and hazel eyes and is 7 years old.

Jack Arthur Weasley – red hair and hazel eyes and is 3 years old.

* * *

**Weasley family (****Percy Ignatius Weasley)**

Percy Ignatius Weasley – red hair and blue eyes and is 41 years old.

Audrey Jane Weasley – black hair and blue eyes and is 41 years old.

Lucy Penny Weasley – red hair and blue eyes and is 15 years old.

Molly Jade Weasley – black hair and blue eyes and is 11 years old.

Amy Lana Weasley – red hair and blue eyes and is 5 years old

Josh Percy Weasley – black hair and blue eyes and is 2 years old

* * *

**Weasley family (Fred Liam Weasley)**

Fred Liam Weasley – red hair and brown eyes and is 39 years old.

Hannah May Weasley – blonde hair and blue eyes and is 39 years old.

Phoebe Ann Weasley – red hair and blue eyes and is 16 years old.

Angela Rose Weasley – blonde hair and blue eyes and is 14 years old.

Sirius Roy Weasley – red hair and brown eyes and is 11 years old.

Hope Marie Weasley – blonde hair and blue eyes and is 7 years old.

Henry James Weasley – red hair and brown eyes and is 7 years old

Max Liam Weasley – blonde hair and brown eyes and is 3 years old

* * *

**Weasley family (George Ray Weasley)**

George Ray Weasley – red hair and brown eyes and is 39 years old.

Angelina Jane Weasley – black hair and brown eyes and is 39 years old

Fred Arthur Weasley – red hair and brown eyes and is 16 years old

Roxanne Violet Weasley – black hair and brown eyes and is 11 years old.

William Scott Weasley – red hair and brown eyes and is 6 years old.

Mary Elizabeth Weasley – red hair and brown eyes and is 6 years old.

Terri Jane Weasley – black hair and brown eyes and is 2 years old. (Girl)

* * *

**Weasley family (Ronald 'Ron' Billius Weasley)**

Ronald 'Ron' Billius Weasley – red hair and blue eyes and is 37 years old.

Hermione Jane Weasley – brown hair and brown eyes and is 37 years old.

Keira Jane Weasley – brown hair and blue eyes and is 15 years.

Rose Molly Weasley – red hair and brown eyes and is 11 years old.

Hugo Robert Weasley – brown hair and blue eyes and is 9 years old.

Chloe May Weasley – red hair and brown eyes and is 5 years old.

May Belle Weasley – brown hair and blue eyes and is 3 years old.

* * *

**Dursley Family (Dudley Jim Dursley)**

Dudley Jim Dursley – blonde hair and blue eyes and is 37 years old.

Flora Hope Dursley – blonde hair and hazel eyes and is 36 years old

Allan Joel Dursley – blonde hair and blue eyes and is 15 years old.

Dudley Junior Dursley – blonde hair and hazel eyes and is 13 years old.

Eden Lily Dursley– blonde hair and hazel eyes and is 9 years old.

Sarah Erin Dursley – blonde hair and blue eyes and is 7 year old

Jenna May Dursley – blonde hair and blue eyes and is 7 year old

Hailey Faith Dursley – blonde and blue eyes and is 4 years old

Eric Vernon Dursley – blonde hair and hazel eyes and is 2 years old

* * *

**Lupin Family (Remus John Lupin)**

Remus John Lupin – sandy blonde hair and grey/blue eyes and is 57 years old

Nymphadora Anne Lupin – can change hair colour and eye colour at will and is 50

Ted 'Teddy' Remus Lupin – can change hair and eye colour at will and is 19 years old.

Jane Lily Lupin – Sandy blonde hair and blue/grey eyes and is 17 years old.

Remus James Lupin – sandy blonde hair and blue/grey eyes and is 14 years old.

Maria Emma Lupin – can change hair and eye colour at will and is 8 years old

Elena Ellie Lupin – can change hair and eye colour at will and is 5 years old

Heidi Jay Lupin – Sandy blonde hair and blue/grey eyes and is 2 years old

* * *

**Black Family (Sirius Orion Black) **

Sirius Orion Black – black hair and grey eyes and is 57 years old

Joanna Lara Black – black hair and blue eyes and is 56 years old.

Allie Erin Black – black hair and grey eyes and is 16 years old.

Caitlin Millie Black – black hair and blue eyes and is 13 years old

Deren Eric Black – black hair and grey eyes and is 8 years old

Rachael Lee Black – black hair and blue eyes and is 4 years old

* * *

**Potter Family (James Henry Potter)**

James Henry Potter – black hair and hazel eyes and is 57 years old.

Lily Hope Potter – auburn red hair and emerald green eyes and is 57 years old

Harry James Potter – black hair and green eyes and is 36 years old.

* * *

**Thomas family (Dean Arthur Thomas)**

Dean Arthur Thomas - copper skinned, brown eyes and hair and age 37.

Luna Anne Thomas (Lovegood) - fair skinned blonde hair and blue eyes and is 36 years old.

Artemis Magma Thomas - copper skinned, brown hair and blue eyes and is 16 years old. Girl

Diana April Thomas - Fair skin, blonde hair and brown eyes and is 14 years old. Girl

Apollo Luna Thomas - fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes and is 11 years old. Boy

Selene Moon Thomas - copper skin, brown hair and eyes and is 8 years. Girl

Helios Solar Thomas - copper skin, brown hair and eyes and is 5 years old. Boy

Athena Gaia Thomas - fair skin, blonde hair and blue eyes and is 2 years old. Girl

* * *

**Longbottom Family (Neville Frank Longbottom)**

Neville Frank Longbottom - dark brown hair that looks black and blue eyes, 37 years old.

Hannah Mary Longbottom (Abbott) - blonde hair and blue eyes, 37 years old.

Frank Neville Longbottom - Blonde hair and blue eyes and is 15 years old.

Amber Mary Longbottom - Dark brown hair and blue eyes and is 11 years old.

Rikki Olivia Longbottom - dark brown hair and blue eyes, 8 years old.

Dean Frank Longbottom - blonde hair and blue eyes, 5 years old.

* * *

**Malfoy Family (Draco Ryan Malfoy)**

Draco Ryan Malfoy - blonde hair and grey eyes, 37 years old.

Astoria Claire Malfoy (Greengrass) - blonde hair and blue eyes, 37 years old.

Deborah Tegan Malfoy - Blonde hair and grey eyes, 14 years old.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - blonde hair and grey eyes, 11 years old.

Polaris Draco Malfoy - blonde hair and blue eyes, 6 years old.

Stephanie Claire Malfoy - blonde hair and blue eyes, 2 years old.

* * *

now i placed all of the characters profiles on here and i have changed the story a bit.


	2. Return and The Letter

**Chapter one**

* * *

The years was 2017 and Harry James Potter was sitting at his desk, of his family home watching the books and papers move around the room to their right spots.

His job as an auror was hard work and his partner as well as best friend was also in the room. Ronald Weasley, who liked to be called Ron, who was watching him and he sighed.

"Mate, just take the night off" Ronald Weasley told him and Harry sighed.

"Okay" the books put themselves on the selves and the papers threw to a neat pile near the door and Harry looked at Ron.

"I better get back to the Borrow" Ron told him and he left the office with a pop. Harry rugged his eyes and headed out to his room. The minute he laid down, he fell asleep and dreamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, 3 people appeared on the lawn near the Quidditch pitch.

There were one woman and two men, one of the men had black hair, while the other had silverly greyed. The woman had dark auburn red hair.

There names were James Potter, Albus Dumbledore and Lily Potter

"Lily" James potter called and everyone woke up and looked at each other.

"Lily, James" Albus asked in shock.

"Okay, why were you shocked to see me and Lily? Professor" James Potter asked,

"Because you died in 1981 and the year is 1998 and it is Lily and I, James" Albus told him.

"Actually it is the year 2017" a voice told them and they jumped out of their skins.

"Minerva" Albus asked.

"Yes, First Lily and James died in 1981, then it was Sirius Black in 1995, but he came back 18 years ago, then Albus Dumbledore in 1996" she told them.

"Where is my son?" Lily asked.

"Harry James Potter is married to Ginny Weasley and he has 8 children" Minerva told them with a smile.

"I think it is time to The Borrow, it is where I am heading, but before I do, there are going to be a lot of children" Minerva told them and everyone held hands.

* * *

They disappeared with a pop and appeared in a large field.

"I think, I better just get Molly and Arthur out here or else Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron will faint" Minerva told them and looked at them "Stay" Minerva walked down to a house that looked really large.

12 minutes later, Minerva came back with two red headed people following her.

"Albus" the female yelled and pulled Albus into a hug.

"Molly, dear" Molly nodded "Molly, these are James and Lily Potter" Molly gasped.

"Goodness, Harry, Remus and Sirius will be happy about this" Molly clapped and the male laughed.

"Arthur Weasley" James shook his hand and Arthur looked back at the home.

"Oh, the children are out" everyone saw 5 children running around with a few adults watching them.

"We better get down there" Arthur told them and everyone nodded.

"Albus Severus Potter, get back here" everyone saw a tall man with black hair chasing a small black haired boy.

"Run, Al" a few children yelled.

"Harry James Potter" a woman with red hair came running out shouting.

"Sorry, Ginny" the man told her catching the boy.

"Dad, let me go" the boy yelled.

"Al, you are going to say sorry to your sisters" two girls came out arms crossed.

"Sorry, Lily and Laura" Al told them and the girls nodded and they ran off.

"Harry" Molly called and the man turned and his emerald green eyes widen.

"Children, can you come outside" Arthur called and a lot of children came out "Teddy, can you watch them" an older boy nodded.

* * *

The adults went in to the lounge room and Harry stood by the fire place.

"Okay, this is too weird" Ron told the silent of the room.

"Ron, be quiet" Hermione told him.

"Ron is right, what if they are death eaters" Harry said and Hermione gasped "No, listen, I am an auror and I don't trust easy, don't forget Hermione that there are still death eaters out there" Harry told her.

"Harry, I think they are for real because I put a spell on the doorway, to tell if they were evil or death eaters, no alarm went off" Ginny told him walking over to him.

"Okay, but first, I am going to ask questions that they will know" Harry told her and everyone agreed.

"Hey, can I ask Albus?" Ron asked and Harry nodded "Okay, in my second year what did you get me to send via owl".

"To have our gamekeeper Hagrid back" Ron nodded and Albus went to where the two shocked faces of Sirius, Remus and Dora were standing "Harry, mate your turn" Harry nodded.

"Okay, Lily and James, in your fifth year, what did James do to someone that made Lily stand up to that person, who was that person" Harry asked.

"It was Severus Snape; I had made fun of his long nose touching the paper of the exam and Lily yelled at me to stop and I casted a spell causing Severus to go upside down" James answered.

"Harry, is that the right question, knowing the death eaters could have known that?" Ginny told him.

"No, only myself knew that answer because I saw Snape's memory" Harry told her.

"Hey there is an owl outside" Fred yelled.

"It is for Harry" Fleur told them and Harry opened the letter.

* * *

_Boy, _

_Five of my grandchildren are freaks like you and my self and Petunia want you get have them, Dudley hates them, I hate them and if you don't want them they are going to be thrown onto the streets._

_Vernon Dursley._

* * *

"Harry dear" Ginny started.

"Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Bill, you are coming with me to teach my uncle a lesson" Harry hissed "Ginny, make sure you get to Potter manor and have four rooms ready" Harry told Ginny.

"Of course" Ginny replied and the nine men disappeared from the room.

"Ginny, what was in the letter" Fleur asked and Ginny picked the letter up and read it.

"Oh dear" Ginny muttered "Vernon better be careful of Harry" Ginny laughed and showed everyone the letter.

"Can you give us your names?" Lily asked everyone.

"Well, I'm Hermione Weasley nee Granger and I'm married to Ron, I have 5 children Keira, Rose, Hugo, Chloe and May" Hermione told her.

"I'm Ginny Potter nee Weasley and I'm married to Harry, I have eight children James, Albus, Lily, Laura, Jasper, Allison, Lisa and Matthew"

"Fleur Weasley nee Delacour and I'm am married to Bill and I have 4 children Victoire, Dominique, Louis and Mark"

"Erica Weasley nee smith and I'm married to Charlie and I have 4 children Danielle, Peter, Alexandra and Jack"

"Audrey Weasley nee Lakes and I'm married to Percy and I have four children Lucy, Molly, Amy and Josh"

"Hannah Weasley nee Collin and I'm married to Fred and I have 6 children Phoebe, Angela, Sirius, Hope, Henry and Max"

"Angelina Weasley nee Johnson and I'm married to George and I have 5 children Fred, Roxanne, William, Mary and Terri"

"I'm related to rabbits" James muttered and Lily smacked his head.

"Nymphadora Lupin, I'm married to Remus Lupin and I have 6 children Teddy, Jane, Rick, Maria, Elena and Heidi" Dora told them.

"Joanna Black married to Sirius Black and I have 4 children Allie, Caitlin, Deren and Rachael" a woman with black hair told them "I was engaged to Sirius before Peter betrayed you and framed Sirius" Joanna finished.

"You mean the play-boy Sirius grew up" James asked laughing and Joanna glared at him.

"Yes" Joanna replied.

James fell to his knees laughing and Lily rolled her eyes.


	3. Dinner and Shock

****

Chapter Two

* * *

Harry, Sirius, Remus and the Weasley boys appeared in Surrey in the street, Privet Drive, where the Dursley family live and the nine men came to number four and stopped. Harry knocked on the door and an older woman came out.

"Get in" she pushed them in. Percy didn't like that, but Harry shook his head.

"Where are the children? Petunia" Harry asked and Petunia looked to the cupboard.

"Percy, Charlie, Bill get the children" the three men nodded "Ron, go find Vernon, Dudley, his wife and his other two children" Ron nodded "Fred, George, go and get Kingsley and Irwin" the twins nodded and disappeared "Remus and Sirius look around for signs of abuse" the two nodded.

"Boy" it was Vernon walking though the door with Dudley "What do you think you are doing?"

"Taking you, Petunia, Dudley and his wife in court" Percy told him walking over to Harry "Bruises to the youngest ones bodies" holding a tiny infant.

"The other three are also bad" Charlie told him and Harry sighed.

"Get them to my wife, at the manor and make sure Molly is there" Percy and Charlie nodded and disappeared "Bill get the oldest ones" Bill nodded and grabbed the two boys arms.

"No sign of hitting, but there is magic in them, just blocked" Bill told him "Also some signs of abuse to the oldest, the scars are old".

"Get them to Ginny, Molly, Angelina then" Bill nodded.

"Harry mate, you better come and see this" Ron called out and Harry glared at the Dursleys. He walked to the backyard and saw whips and knifes with blood on them.

"Get them" Harry told him and Ron disappeared with them.

"Boy, what do you think you are doing?" Petunia yelled.

"That is Auror Potter" a man told them "Chief Potter" they bowed.

"Kingsley, Irwin, take them to my home and I will question them there" Ron appeared again "Ron, take Dudley's wife".

"It is Flora" she hissed and Harry looked at her

"Kingsley take Vernon, Irwin take Petunia and I will take Dudley" they nodded and Harry grabbed Dudley's arm.

* * *

They reappeared in front of a mansion and all of the Dursley were in awe and saw as power and money.

"Harry" a red head ran out "What are they doing here" Harry smirked.

"Questioning them and I thought some people would like to help" Harry told her.

"Oh, I know four people would" Ginny muttered "I have get to the Potter vault, those poor children" Harry patted her back.

Harry led the Dursleys up the stone steps and into the entrance hall.

"Kingsley, Irwin stand guard at the front doors" they nodded and went to the doors.

"Harry, you better watch out, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and even Arthur would to hit them" looking at the Dursleys and Molly came down the steps.

"Well, let them out" a pictures yelled and the Dursley jumped.

"They don't bit" Harry hissed at them and he led them down the stairs and into a stone room "This is the dungeon and where you will be staying till, the Minster and I talk about your trail" Harry told them "There are some people, Petunia that want you dead".

"You boy…" Vernon started but Harry's wand was at his neck.

"First, you address me as lord Potter in this house, second my wife Ginny you call her Lady Potter" Vernon sneered at him.

"We clothed you, feed you, keep a roof over your head and this is what we get…" Petunia started, but the door banged opened and Ginny was back.

"You gave him second hand cloths, you kept him in the cupboard and you only feed him left overs" she hissed.

"Daddy is that true" a girl appeared behind Ginny asked.

"Oh Lily, I didn't know you were there, honey, but yes it is true, your cousins were also like me" the small girl walked into the room and kicked Dudley in the area.

"Meanie" Lily hissed and stormed out of the room.

"She really has your temper" Harry chuckled "Dursleys, you may eat upstairs, but you will get very little, like me when I was growing up".

"Yes, well dinner is ready" Ginny told him and Harry led the Dursley to the dinning room.

* * *

The room was large with a really long table, there were creatures setting the table up.

"Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, Flora, you will be eating near me" Harry told them and he led them to four chairs and forced them to sit down.

"Dad" two boys called out.

"Yes" Harry asked.

"Can we get the others" Harry nodded "Yes" the two boys ran up the stairs.

The Dursleys were giving two breads crusts and half a glass of water. Harry watched his family come into the room and Ginny holding his youngest son.

"Matthew" Harry took hold of him "What to do?" Ginny grabbed Matthew out of Harry's arms.

"You are not taking Matthew flying" she told him.

"Bugger" Harry muttered.

"Your father did the same thing" Lily told him and Petunia screamed. Lily and James walked into the room and Petunia screamed.

"You dead" Petunia yelled and Lily laughed.

"I was and just today I came back" Lily smirked at her sister.

"As did James Potter and Albus Dumbledore" Remus told them. They sat down and the children sat down at the other table.

"Hey Uncle Fred, tell jokes" a female yelled.

"Fred no, Keira this is dinner" Molly told her.

The Dursley tried to eat more but couldn't and they looked at Harry who was eating a piece of lamb.

"Hey freak, give me some" Dudley told him and everyone stopped.

"Dudley, I will give a fair warning, this is my home and everyone thing you say will count against you" Harry told him.

"So, you are worthless and my punching bag" Dudley told him and suddenly there was a growl from the other side of the table.

"Harry is the greatest wizard here, he defected the dark lord and survived the killing curse twice, I warn you now, have you heard of werewolves" Remus asked.

"They are just myths, stupid tales" Vernon told everyone.

"You are looking at one, on the full moon he turns and I am telling you, Remus doesn't like anyone who makes fun of his pack" Sirius told him.

"Are you his partner" Flora asked with a sneer.

"No, I am" Tonks told her with a hiss.

"Chief Potter, something is going on at Hogwarts" an auror ran into the room and Harry stood up.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Two bodies have been found" he told him.

"What do they look like?" Harry asked.

"The older man has greasy black hair" Harry gasped.

"That couldn't be Severus" Hermione said looking at Harry and then Ron.

"Severus Snape" Arthur asked.

"The boy has brown hair and wearing the Hufflepuff robes" he told them.

"It could be Cedric" Ron told Harry.

"Get the two of them here and Molly check to see if it true" Molly nodded "Davidson, is there any more news" Harry asked, when Molly left the room.

"Yes, two death eaters have been found dead names are Luke Daison and Marisa Veil" Davidson told him.

"Those are the last two, Harry; there are no more death eaters" Hermione told him.

"We defected them all" Harry muttered "I have a strange feeling there is something more to it" Harry told them.

The Dursley looked at each other and nodded.

"Where is our money?" Flora sneered.

"For what" Harry asked placing his fork down on the table and looking at the Dursleys.

"Well, Vernon and Petunia took care of you for 16 years, you own them money" Flora told him and Harry laughed, there were a few growls or hissing nosies from around the table.

"I don't, Flora" Harry told her.

"Boy, gave us the money" Vernon told him.

"No I don't think so" Harry told him.

"You little brat…" Petunia was stopped by a foot on hers.

"Never call my father a brat" the boy told her "Respect him, muggle" he hissed.

"James Sirius Potter, that is enough" Ginny told him.

"No, Gin, let him" Harry told her "Petunia, I am going to warn you, my children are very protective of me and my wife and if you say something bad, they can hurt you" Harry told her.

"Yeah, so what, they can not do magic, the worst is you and your freaky breeding rabbits" a wand was at her throat and a few gasps and screams went around the room.

"Never call, Mr. Potter that" a voice hissed.

* * *

I have changed the chapter and what not, reviewed it, my friend told me to, to make it better.


	4. Plotting and Potions

**Chapter three**

There standing behind Petunia was Severus Snape, his black eyes blazing with fire.

"Petunia Dursley, pleasure to see you again" he hissed and Petunia whimpered and eyed the wand and the hand holding it.

"Severus, you just woke up, behave yourself" Molly scolded him as she walked into the room and straight up to Severus.

"Yeah Professor" a boy said from the door with a laugh "Don't the ugly woman a make over" the boy had brown hair a little long and looked older, this name was Cedric Diggory.

"Mr. Diggory, Severus Snape welcome back" Albus said from his seat and.

"Headmaster" Severus bowed his head and went to the far wall and sat down picking up a drink on the way.

"Ah, is Lord Potter here" a voice said from the door and Ron, Hermione and Ginny smirked at the Dursleys.

"Right though here" Harry shouted.

"Harry, mate, good to you" a blonde said he had piecing grey eyes.

"Draco" Severus muttered and Draco jumped into the air.

"Uncle Sev" the man muttered and Draco looked at Cedric and then back to Albus "Headmaster" Draco bowed his head in respect.

"You are Minster" Cedric asked shocked and fainted.

"Cedric, Harry, you failed to mention these two" Draco told him pointing to the fainted Cedric and Severus who was smirking at the Dursleys.

"I only found out myself, Draco, Davidson came by" Draco nodded and looked at the Dursleys "These are the Dursleys" Harry told him.

"Yes, a trial will be on Monday afternoon" Draco told Harry and Harry nodded "Now, where is that yummy chicken" Draco scanned the table and found the chicken.

"Uncle Draco" James yelled and ran to him.

"Hello James, you have been good I hope" James smirked and pointed to Petunia and Draco looked at her "What did you do? James" he asked.

"She made fun of this family, by calling us rabbits and freaks" James told him.

"Mrs. Petunia Dursley, you have added some years to your sentence by that" Draco told her.

"You are much a freak as the rabbits" Dudley told him "I want my punching bag back" Dudley whined.

"Harry, may I speak to you?" Harry nodded and followed Draco out "You were a punching bag" Harry nodded "Harry, maybe back then I was a brat, but Dudley Dursley needs to be taught a lesson" Draco told him.

"Maybe the four of them going to Hogwarts, will teach them a lesson, like being slaves to the students" Harry suggested.

"Maybe, but two days is the trial, then I will decide" Draco told him.

"That is fair enough" Harry told him.

"Astoria says hi and orders me to say if she and our children can come for tea" Harry laughed, but nodded "Harry, best of luck" Draco went out of the door. Harry went back to the dinning room and smiled.

"Draco and family are coming for dinner Saturday night" the children cheered and ran up the stairs.

"Elephants" Vernon muttered.

"One more word and I will blow off your head" Severus hissed at him, pointing his wand at the whale of a neck of Vernon Dursley.

* * *

Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Flora were pulled into the dungeons and the door closed and locked.

"Spoiled little brat" Vernon muttered.

"I want to see those vaults that the boy's wife said about, think about how much gold will be there" Petunia said dreamily.

"Enough for years to come, Flora and I will have grandchildren and a beautiful mansion with the freaks as slaves" Dudley said and Flora kissed Dudley.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were lying in bed looking at the ceiling and Harry sighed.

"Remember when Draco was evil and a death eater becoming" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah" Ginny said as she sat up "But you save him from his mother and father, when they were about to kill him" she started rugging Harry's chest.

"Luna was right about something big coming this way and it has, my parents and Dumbledore are back, but Cedric and Severus I am surprised" Harry told her and Ginny laid next to Harry, her head of his chest.

"Are we going to adopt Dudley's children?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, the four girls, but the boys, maybe one of you brothers" Harry told her and Ginny kissed him.

"Harry, I will always love you" Ginny told him in his ear. Soon, they were both asleep and dreaming of the future.

* * *

The next morning, Harry went to where Dudley's children were and saw the oldest boy up and looking at his brothers and sisters.

"Hi" he muttered.

"Hey, they will be fine" Harry told him "What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Dudley, but he is not my father, he hits me and my brothers and sisters" Dudley told him.

"What are their names?" Harry asked.

"My brother is Allan and Eric, my sisters are Jenna, Hailey, and the twins are Eden and Sarah" Dudley told him.

"Harry, dear, Charlie wants to see you" Ginny said from the door and Harry nodded. Ginny walked into the room and smiled at the boy.

"Don't worry it is nothing bad" she told him.

Outside, Harry met Charlie and Charlie looked at the door.

"I want to adopt Dudley and Allan" Charlie told him.

"Thank you Charlie" Harry told him and Charlie nodded.

"Harry, Jenna and Allan are awake" Ginny poked her head of the door and Harry entered the room with Charlie.

"Dudley, Allan, Jenna, would you like to be adopted?" Harry asked them.

"Yes" the three answered together.

"Dudley, Allan and Eric, you will be adopted by Charlie" pointing to Charlie "Jenna, you and your sisters will be adopted by me" Jenna jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Your welcome" Harry told her.

"Can we change our names?" Allan asked.

* * *

"Yes" Charlie answered with a smile and hugged him.

* * *

The Dursley were taken out and forced into chairs and had to watch Harry's family eat dinner.

Allan, Dudley and Jenna ran out into the large room and stopped when they saw the Dursley.

"You little brats" Flora hissed and tried to get them.

"You are not my mother anymore" Allan said and went to Charlie and him "He is going to be my daddy" the Dursleys eyes widen.

"Allan Joel Dursley, you say sorry to your mother" Dudley yelled at him.

"No" Allan yelled and kicked Dudley in the knee.

"Hello" Draco's voice yelled from the door and the three oldest Dursley children hid behind Harry, Ginny and Charlie.

"Draco" Harry called and Draco entered.

"Ah, you must be Dudley's children" Draco said spotting the children behind Harry, Ginny and Charlie "Don't worry, I agree with Harry" pointing to Harry "You are not going back to your parents" the three children looked at each other and nodded.

"You are nice and much better than those bullies" they said together.

"Tomorrow is your trial and you get a lawyer, as of the law" Draco told the older Dursleys.

"We get to chose" Flora asked.

"Yes" Draco muttered.

"Well, I chose my uncle" Flora stated and all of the Dursley, well apart from Jenna, Allan and Dudley Junior grinned.

"Fair enough" Draco muttered and he looked at Harry, who nodded "See you in court" Draco left and Ginny looked at the Dursleys and then at Harry.

"I don't trust them" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Same here" Harry muttered and Charlie and Ginny followed him to the top floor, Ginny carried the young infants.

They sat down and Charlie's wife came in with Harry's and Charlie's children.

"Now, this is a potion with my and Ginny's blood, one drop" he handed one each to Jenna, Eden, Hailey and Sarah.

"Eden Lily Dursley, your new name will be Paige Destiny Potter" she smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. Paige had black wavy hair and green eyes.

"Thank you, daddy" Harry smiled and Paige went over to the rest of the Potter family.

"Jenna May Dursley, you are now Katherine Ellen Potter" Harry told her and she kissed his cheek. Kate now had red hair with a few black low lights in it and green eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear.

"Sarah Erin Dursley, your new name is Megan Sky Potter" Ginny told her and Megan hugged Harry and Ginny and went with her sisters. Megan now had red hair and brown eyes.

"Finally Hailey Faith Dursley, you are now Faith Eva Potter" Harry told her and she giggled and ran over to the rest of the Potter family. Faith had red hair and green eyes.

James (II), Albus Severus, Lily (II). Laura, Jasper, Allison, Lisa and Matthew Potter watched with smiles and hugged their new siblings.

"Now for you boys, Dudley Junior Dursley, your name will no longer haunt you, your new name is Luke James Weasley" Luke had red hair of the Weasley family and hazel eyes.

"Allen Joel Dursley, you are now officially part of the Weasley family, your new name is Clark William Weasley" Clark ran and hugged Erica. Clark had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Thank you" he went over to meet the others of his family.

"Eric Vernon Dursley, you are now Nicholas Peter Weasley" well, lets just say that the young infant was asleep. Nicholas had red hair and they couldn't tell what colour eyes he had.

Danielle, Peter, Alexandra and Jack hugged their new brothers, well the ones that were awake.

The adults smiled as the younger ones hugged and welcome the new members with open hearts.

"You are so cute" Erica whispered into Nicholas's ear.

* * *

hope you like the new chapter.

* * *


	5. Dursleys new names

Dudley Junior Dursley – adopted by Charlie and Erica Weasley, adopted name Luke James Weasley.

* * *

Allan Joel Dursley – adopted by Charlie and Erica Weasley, adopted name Clark William Weasley.

* * *

Jenna May Dursley – adopted by Harry and Ginny Potter, adopted name Katherine Ellen Potter, who will like to be called Katie.

* * *

Sarah Erin Dursley – adopted by Harry and Ginny Potter, adopted name Megan Sky Potter.

* * *

Eden Lily Dursley – adopted by Harry and Ginny Potter, adopted name Paige Destiny Potter.

* * *

Hailey Faith Dursley – adopted by Harry and Ginny Potter, adopted name Faith Eva Potter.

* * *

Eric Vernon Dursley – adopted by Charlie and Erica Weasley, adopted name Nicholas Peter Weasley.

* * *

**They will for now on be their adopted names.**


	6. The Trial of the Durlseys

**This is the trial of Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Flora Dursley.**

* * *

It was the morning of the Trial and the Dursleys were glaring at the walls of their dungeon cell.

"I hate this" Flora hissed.

"We have to work out a plan to make the jury and the judge on our side" Vernon told them.

"But what?" Dudley asked.

* * *

Upstairs in Harry and Ginny's room, both were wide awake and starring at the ceiling.

"Harry, it is true" Ginny told him.

"I know I can not believe it is real" Harry muttered.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The year was 2010, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Dean Thomas, Hermione and Ron sat around Harry's desk._

"_Luna, are you alright" Ron asked._

_**A stag, a doe and a school head.**_

_**They will be alive.**_

_**The spell will break and the souls freed.**_

_**For the darkness will be destroyed.**_

"_Sorry" Luna muttered, her blue eyes resting on the coffee cup in front of her._

"_Luna, honey, don't get down" Dean whispered to her and hugged his wife close to him._

"_The stag is James Potter" Ron told them and Dean looked up._

"_You son" Dean asked._

"_No, my father, my mother Lily was a doe and __Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster, but the dead are dead" Harry told them._

"_Harry, what if you catch the last 30 death eaters and this is true" Hermione told him._

"_Hey if that happens it will be the day I read Hogwarts, A history" Harry told her._

"_You are so on" Hermione hissed and everyone but Hermione and Harry who were glaring at each laughed._

"_Bring it on, __Wings" Harry told her._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead or at least tried too, but got a cover of a book and Harry opened his eyes and saw the cover of the book.

"Damn it" Harry muttered and he sighed "After the trial I will read it" Harry told her and Ginny kissed him.

"Mummy, daddy" a small sounded from the door and Harry looked over to it.

"Katie, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"No" Katie whispered and Harry went over to her and picked her up and went to the bed.

30minutes later, Katie was in the middle of Harry and Ginny hugging a teddy.

* * *

A knock came at thedoor and Harry answered it and saw it was his parents, he went out and closed the door.

"Harry, you look so much like me" James whispered.

"You didn't look shocked, when you saw us" Lily whispered.

"I have a friend that can look into the future and see things, she saw you two and Albus come alive and she told me, so yeah" Harry told them.

"What is her name?" James asked.

"Luna Lovegood" Harry answered.

"Miss Lovegood" Severus's voice asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes, unlike Trelawney, Luna has said 45 prophecies since her third year at Hogwarts and all of them so far have been true" Harry told him "But when you and Cedric walked though the door, I was shocked, I think if you ask Ginny was I gapping like a fish" Harry told him.

"You better get to bed, today is the trial and Ginny and I want to be ready" Harry told them "Severus, can you tell my parents of my years at Hogwarts, I trust you" Harry went back into the room.

* * *

The sun broke over the hills and the alarm clock went off.

"Daddy" Katie jumped on the bed and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Morning, sweetly" Ginny whsipered and hugged the young girl.

The whole house was up and in the dinning room, the children eat toast and drank milk, the adults eat fruits and drank coffee or tea. The dursley had one piece of fruit and that was it.

"Okay, Kingsley, Irwin, Davidson, Dawn, take the Dursley to court room 10" the four aurors got the Dursleys and disappeared with a pop "All the people that came back to life, stay here with the children" they nodded "After the court, I will tell Draco to annonce you are alive" They nodded. Bill, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Charlie and Percy went with Fred and George to the Minstey "Ladies, I will call if I need you, but make sure the infants get sleep" the women nodded and Harry disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Harry appeared outside court 10 and he entered it. On one side of the room was the Dursleys and he looked at his wife and family in law. There with the Dursley was a man with greying brown hair and his eyes were a blue with little bit of brown in them.

"Court is in order, Potter VS Dursley" Judge Crowe told the room "Mr. Potter, your openng statement" Harry nodded.

"_As you all know, I am the boy-who-lived, while I was growing up till the age of 11, I didn't know there was magic, on my 11__th__ birthday Hagrid, the gamekeepers of Hogwarts came and told me of my parents real deaths, for ten years I grew up thinking my parents died in a car crash, but Lord Voldemort killed them on Halloween the year of 1981"_ Harry was stopped.

"Stupid muggles" a man behind Harry whispered.

"Yes, thank you, go on, Mr. Potter" Harry nodded.

"_I am wanting the Dursley all four of them locked in Azkaban for abuse, negect and money grabbing"_ Harry told him and Harry sat down.

"Mr. Greene, your opening statement" the man nodded at the judges words.

"_My cilents, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Flora are gentle souls and would have hurt something or one, Mr. Potter is lying about the negect and abuse that he tells the court tod__ay, the Dursley cared about him, but Mr. Potter turned his back on them, my cilents are wanting 1 million dollors and his home for their caring for him"_ Mr Greene told the court.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, your first witness" Judge Crowe told him.

"I call Ronald Bilius Weasley to the stand" Ron went up and drank a glasss of water that had three drops of Veritaserum in it.

"Mr. Potter your questions" Judge Crowe told him and Harry went over to Ron.

"What is your name?" Harry asked

"_Ronald Billius Weasley" _

"Can you tell me in your own words, what you saw in summer of 1992?" Harry asked him.

"_My brothers Fred and George, went with me to the Dursley house hold, to recuse Harry as I didn't get a letter from him all summer and I was worried, so my brothers and I went and recused him from the Dursleys house ad we found bars on his window"_ gasps filled the room _"I also saw Harry laying on his bed with blood around him"._

"When you went to get the Children of Dudley Dursley, what did you see?" Harry asked.

"_I saw four girls with whipping marking on their backs and a young infant with bruises and when I went to get the two oldest ones, I saw the backyard filled with whips and knifes that had dried and fresh blood on them" _

"No more questions, your honour" Harry told Judge Crowe.

"Mr. Greene your questions" Crowe told him.

"Mr. Weasley, what relation ship do you have with Harry Potter?"

"_I first met Harry on the train going to school and we became best friends and then brothers-in-law, as Harry married my younger sister and the only girl of the Weasley Family"._

"What do you have against the Dursleys?"

"_They treated Harry like a slave, forcing him to cook at the age of five and clean the house at age 6 and weeding the garden at age 8, they never fed him food or if they did it was very little, during the days when school was open, Harry always came back skinny and the chefs and the school nurse got him back on track"_ Ron told him.

"No more questions" Mr. Greene went back to his sat and Ron came and sat down.

* * *

"Mr. Greene, your witness" Crowe told Greene, who grinned.

"I call Petunia Evans Dursley to the stand" Petunia took a drink of the new glass of water and the truth potion kicked in.

"You may go on with your questions" Green looked at the man and then to Harry.

"Petunia, did you ever hit your nephew?"

"_Yes" _

"Petunia, you force him to wear second cloths?"

"_Yes"_

"Did you give him food?"

"_Only a little bit"_

"No more questions"

"Mr Potter" Harry went up.

"Did you love me like a son?"

"_No"_

"Why?"

"_Because Lily was prefect, got to do no wrong, in my parents eyes and you are her off spring" _

"That doesn't make sense" Bill Weasley whispered to his brothers.

"Petunia, did you hurt your grandchildren?"

"_Yes, I loved it, with my oldest grandson I forced him to have sex with me"_ Petunia eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth.

"No more questions, your honour"

"Mr. Potter any witnesses" Crowe asked.

* * *

"Yes, I call Minerva McGonagall to the stand" Minerva stood up; Bill had called her 5 minutes ago to be a witness.

"Hello again, Minerva" Crowe told her.

"Mr. Crowe, I am a married woman" Minerva told him "Also, you were one of my students".

"Right, carry on, Mr. Potter" as Minerva drank the glass of water.

"What is your name?"

"_Minerva Elizabeth McGonagall"_

"While I was at school, what did you try to get me to do?"

"_I wanted you to be healthy and I hated the Dursley for that, I was there, you know, I was there, when Albus Dumbledore left you on the steps of their house, during the whole day I watched and I hated them"_ Minerva answered hissing a little.

"In the past few years, have you wondered about the money my parents gave the Dursleys? For the first 3 weeks I was there and it stopped"

"_I stopped it because a friend of mine Arabella Figg told me, they had a new car and toys for Dudley, but not Harry, Harry himself slept in a cupboard under the stairs"_ many gasps filled the hall.

"No more questions" Harry sat down and Greene stood up.

"What is your relationship to Mr. Potter?"

"_I am his godmother"_ Harry gasped _"Albus thought it best to have someone if Lily's blood to look after him and that is how he got to the Dursleys; I am the headmistress of his school" _

"What is the name of this school?" Greene asked, he knew of magic, being a squib of his family and his daughter not even magical. His niece Flora, is his brother's goddaughter, but to her he is her uncle.

"_Hogwarts" _lucky there were no muggles in the room.

"No more questions" Greene sat in his sat and thought about calling Dudley or Vernon up.

* * *

"Mr. Greene, your witness" Crowe said and Greene thought of getting Vernon up.

"I call Vernon Jim Dursley to the stand" Vernon didn't drink the water, he pretended to.

"Questions, Mr. Greene" Crowe told him.

"Vernon, did you hate your nephew?"

"_No, never, Harry was a bad boy, he smoked on corners and beats up little children for their money, we tried and tried to fix it, but he punched me in the face"_ Vernon had fake tears in his eyes.

"Did you steal from him?"

"_No never, Harry took things of mine" _

"No more questions" Greene went to his sat and Harry stood up.

"Do you know it is bad luck to lie to court?"

"_Yes, but you are a unworthily being to walk the planet" _

"No Vernon, you are, tell the court what you did to me on my fourth birthday" Vernon took a drink of the water.

"_I left you outside in the wet and rainy night_" Vernon chuckled.

"No more questions" Harry sat down with a pat on the by Percy.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley you have two strikes against your name? Are you still going to go on" Crowe said looking at them in the eyes.

"Yes" they said.

* * *

"Well time for a break, Kingsley, Irwin, Dawn and Davidson, guard the Dursley and make sure they can not leave this court room" the four aurors nodded and stood by the doors to the court room "Harry, come with me, the Weasley boys can stay here" Harry followed Crowe out of the room and Crowe closed the door.

"Hello Dean Thomas" Harry said.

"Harry mate, you are doing really well there and how did you know it was me?" Dean asked.

"I'm head of the aurors, Dean, I know" Harry smirked at his friend "You will like to know, Luna was right back in 2010" Dean's mouth fell open.

"Luna was right, they are alive" Dean asked.

"Yes, so is Severus Snape and Cedric Diggory" Harry told him.

"Knowing you Harry, you were surprised at the last two" Dean said with a laugh.

"Yes, I was" Harry told him.

"Hello Dean, Harry" Draco said and both men turned around.

"Morning Minster" they both said.

"Dean, Harry, it is Draco, we are friends" Draco told them.

"Draco, Do think you can announce that Lily, James, Albus, Cedric and Severus are alive" Harry asked him.

"Yes, I would, love to" Draco turned around and started walking "See you, guys tonight"

* * *

Dean changed back into the judge and walked into the court room. Harry went to his seat.

"Mr. Potter, your next witness" Dean told him.

"I call Fred Weasley to the stand" Harry told him. Fred walked to the stand and drank the water.

"Start your questions" Dean told him.

"What is your name?"

"_Fred Liam Weasley_

"What do you think of the Dursley?"

"_They are cruel and money grabbing"_

"When you entered their house, what did you see?"

"_I saw a rather fat, ugly man enter the room and the woman Petunia Dursley pushed us inside the house, my brother Percy didn't like that, before Harry ordered me to get Kingsley and Irwin, I saw a small red hand print near the front door"_

"What did you think of the children of Dudley Dursley?"

"_They were skinny and red hand prints on their bodies, the youngest ones are two cuts on them"_

"No more questions" Harry sat down and watched as Mr. Greene stood up.

"Fred, The children had cuts on them as you said, but they could have been from a falling knife or something"

"_Sir, I have three brothers in the ministry and I know when I see abused children"_

"Would lie, cheat or steal for family?"

"_To keep them safe"_

"No more questions" Mr. Greene had a smirked on his face, when he sat down and watched as Fred walked to his twin brother.

* * *

"Mr. Greene" Dean told him.

"I call Flora Hope Dursley to the stand" he called and Flora went to the stand and didn't drink the water.

"Do you want your children back?"

"_Yes, I am their mother and I will never lay a hand on them" _Flora had a small smirk on her face and Harry felt like punching her.

"Who is the man that has them?"

"_Harry Potter"_

"Why?"

"_Takes other children from parents and changes their names"_

"No more questions" Greene sat.

"Flora Dursley, is it true that when the Dursley told you about magic and the signs to look for, you went to look for me"

"_Yes, for the money you own them"_

"I don't own them money"

"_You do and your house"_

"No more questions" Harry sat and started to think, on his last witness and he knew just the female to help.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, your next witness" Dean told him.

"I call Luna Anne Thomas to the stand" Luna, who was writing the report for the Quibbler got up and made her co-worker Cho Chang wrote for her. Luna walked up and drank the water.

"Questions" Dean told Harry, who nodded.

"What is your name?"

"_Luna Anne Thomas"_

"When you first met the Dursley? What did you think of them?"

"_The lowest form of muggle and I work with helping when not at the Quibbler, with my father, but when I entered this court room, I know that Flora and Vernon Dursley are lying due to seeing the future and the past" _tapping her head and the Dursley looked nervous all of the sudden.

"Would you say that they are unfit parents?" Harry asked.

"_Yes, more to the point, Flora shouldn't be allowed children at all" _

"Your honour, no more questions"

"I have one" Greene said and he walked over to her.

"Yes" Luna asked.

"Do you have children?"

"_I have 6 children"_

"Thank you your honour" Greene said sitting back down with a grin on his face.

* * *

"Mr. Dudley Dursley, come to the stand" Dean told him and Dudley waddled to the stand and pushed the glass away with a sneer.

"Dudley, do you want your children?"

"_Yes, I miss my sons and daughters very much" _

"Do you want Harry Potter's children?" Greene asked.

"_When I was forced to stay at Potter's mansion, I saw he hits his children and throws them down the stairs"_

"Would you care for them?"

"_Yes, I always wanted a large family"_

"Thank you, Mr. Potter ask away"

"Thank you, Mr. Greene, Dudley; do you know you just lied to the judge and everyone here in the hall?"

"_I didn't, you hit your children and your nieces and nephews"_

"The reason I say you lied, is because everyone in this room knows my children and also comes for dinner at different times of the year" Dudley gulped "Nervous, I see, Jury your call" the 12 people stood up and left the court room.

* * *

The Dursley were really nervous of the vote and hoped they had won or at least got some money.

* * *

25minutes later, the 12 members came out of the back room and sat in their seats.

"You verdict" Dean asked them.

"Yes, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Flora will do 10 years of imprisonment for abuse on seven children, sexual acts forced onto a child and neglect of children" the man told the room at large and the four aurors, took a hold of a Dursley each.

"Court dismissed" Dean told the court room ten.

Everyone stood and left the room.

* * *

this is a re write of the court chapter, i changed a few things.


	7. Meeting and Shock

**Here is the next chapter in the 'There is no such thing as magic'**

* * *

Harry and Ginny were planning a dinner party with their friends and their families. Lily and James Potter, Harry's parent has found out about his school life and well, Harry survive the killing curse twice and they were proud of their son, in defecting Voldemort and making the world a safer place.

"Harry, dear, they are going to be here soon" Lily, his mother told him poking her head into the office where Harry was working.

"I'm coming" Harry replied. It has been 4 months since the Dursleys went to jail and Dudley's four young girls were moving along in life. Katie had been taught to prank by Sirius Black and Lily and even James chased Sirius around the mansion for a whole making the children laugh. Deep in Harry's gut, he knew something in the years to come there was going to be another dark lord and Harry went over the old dark arts books and found a prophecy that made Harry scared for his family.

* * *

The prophecy had said

_**The snake will rise,**_

_**The warrior will fight,**_

_**For the light will**_

_**Lose a light leader**_

When Harry read it, he knew that someone close to him would die. The prophecy it self was over 1500 years old and prophesized by a woman named Moran. Harry always would be outside watching the clouds for any signs for the darkness.

* * *

Harry walked down to the table, where his friends and family were already seated and Harry sighed.

"Honey, what is it?" Ginny asked him.

"Nothing" Harry answered and looked at the children and sighed.

"Harry, it is not nothing mate, what is wrong?" Neville Longbottom asked him.

"Sirius take the children to outside and place this around them" Harry handed him and stone and Sirius got all the children out and he came back in "Okay, a couple of months ago, I found a prophecy and it scared me, it had read _'The snake will rise…the warrior will fight…for the light wins… they will lose a light leader'_ this I have no idea what it means and that is what scares me" Harry told them.

"Could be Voldemort?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, has he could turn into a cobra" Dean told him.

"I will not lose you Harry" Ginny told him grabbing his shoulders.

"You meant not have a choice, this prophecy is hundreds years old and if it said that, it can not be stopped" Harry told her.

"Your wife is right" Severus started and everyone looked at him "You made this world better for killing the dark lord, even if I hated you for your seven years at Hogwarts, I will not see your children be forced to service him".

"What if it is not Voldemort?" Luna stated and Harry looked at her "I mean what if it is a muggle war?"

"You mean the damn to hell Dursleys?" Ron yelled and Luna nodded.

"Yes, I do" Luna replied "They can get bail".

"I will not allow it" Charlie yelled.

"I know, Charlie" Erica whispered.

"What do we do?" Cedric asked and everyone looked at each other.

"Let it come" everyone shouted at Harry "No, listen to me, we will let it come and then we deal with it" Harry told firmly.

For the next days, Harry made sure the children of Weasleys, Potter, Thomas, Malfoy and Longbottom were safe from the muggle world. Harry, Draco, Neville, Dean, Charlie, Percy, Bill, Ron, Fred and George made sure that the Potter manor was safe with protections and fields to keep everyone one safe.

* * *

**(I am going to skip five years, but you will have flash backs)**


	8. Author's notes and details Must read

**This is author note**

* * *

_It will be 10 years not five, because that is where a lot of the action will be._

* * *

**Potters (Harry)**

James Potter (II) is married to Deborah Malfoy. James is 24 and Deborah is 24.

Albus Potter is dating Amber Longbottom. Both are 21

Lily Potter (II) is dating Scorpius Malfoy. Both are 19

Katherine is 19 and dating Frank Longbottom (II).

Megan is Seventh year Gryffindor and dating a muggle named Aaron Thornson.

Paige is seventh year Gryffindor and dating Deren Black.

Laura is seventh year, Gryffindor and is dating a muggle-born wizard named Jake Lawson.

Jasper is fifth year Gryffindor and fancies a half blood girl named Jessica Layton.

Allison is fifth year Gryffindor and is dating no one.

Faith is forth year Gryffindor and dating Dean Longbottom.

Lisa is third year Ravenclaw and is dating/fancies no one.

Matthew is first year Ravenclaw and fancies no one.

Ginny had triplets 4 years after Katie, Megan and Paige came and the triplets were girls. their names were Melissa Annie, Michelle Lynn and Emma Jane, all had black hair and green eyes. the triplets love confusing everyone. the triplets are 6 years old.

* * *

_**Weasleys (Bill)**_

Victoire Weasley is 27 and married to Teddy Lupin, with a 5 year daughter named Stella.

Dominque is 24 and married to a muggleborn wizard named Eric Keies (Keys) with a 2 year old son named Jacob.

Louis is 20 and engaged to a half blood named Alana Finnigan.

Mark is sixth year Ravenclaw and dating muggle-born Sara Green

Fleur had two more daughters named Bloom and Layla both are 8 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

_**Weasleys (Charlie)**_

Danielle is 26 married to a muggle named Gerry Hamson with two twin boys named Sean and Ross, the boys 5 years old with red hair and brown eyes.

Luke is 25 and married to a half blood named Judy Creevey.

Clark is 23 and married Caitlin Black and have a son Ben, who has black hair and blue eyes.

Peter is 22 engaged to a muggle named Cathy Dayson.

Alexandra is in her final year of Hogwarts in the house of Gryffindor.

Jack is third year Gryffindor and dating no one.

Nicholas is second year Hufflepuff and dating no one.

Erica had two more children, Nicole who is 7 and has red hair and blue eyes and a son named Riven and he is 5 years old with brown hair and blue eyes.

* * *

_**Weasleys (Percy)**_

Lucy is 25 and engaged to half blood named Derek Turner.

Molly is 21 and fancies a guy, who is muggle named Shame Adams.

Amy is a fifth year Gryffindor and is dating Helios Thomas.

Josh is second year Ravenclaw and dating or fancies no one.

Audrey gave birth to twins that Percy named Audrey and Nancy, the twins have black hair and blue eyes and they are 8 years old.

* * *

_**Weasley (Fred)**_

Phoebe is 26 married to Edward Cullen, with a daughter named Brianna, who is 4 years old, with bronze hair and green eyes.

Angela is 24 engaged to a muggle named Simon Mores.

Sirius is 21 and not dating anyone.

Hope is a seventh year Gryffindor and not dating.

Henry is seventh year Gryffindor and dating Selene Thomas.

Max is third year Hufflepuff and dating no one.

Hannah gave birth to a son that she named Ash Ray, who has red hair and blue eyes and he is 9 years old.

* * *

_**Weasley (George)**_

Fred is 26 and married to Artenis Thomas, with two daughters named Mina, who is 6 years old, red hair and brown eyes and their other daughter named Lita who is 2 years old and has red hair and brown eyes.

Roxanne is 21 and dating Apollo Thomas.

William is a sixth year Gryffindor and not dating.

Mary is a sixth year Gryffindor and dating Polaris Malfoy.

Terri is second year Ravenclaw and dating no one.

Angelina couldn't have any more children after a miscarriage.

* * *

_**Weasley (Ron)**_

Keira is 25 and engaged to half blood wizard named Adam Wright.

Rose is 21 dating Jason Finnigan.

Hugo is 19 and not dating.

Chloe is a fifth year Ravenclaw and dating no one.

May is third year Gryffindor and dating no one.

Hermione had two more children that were twin boys and with Hermione messy light brown hair and brown eyes, their names were Brandon and Jared and they are 7 years old.

* * *

_**Potter (James and Lily)**_

Harry is 47 years old and married with 8 bio and 3 adopted children.

Lily was pregnant when Voldemort attack with twin girls and five months after she came back to life, she gave birth and named them Harmony and Jennifer. They have red hair, but Harmony has hazel eyes and Lisa has green eyes. they are 10 now.

3 years after the twins were born, Lily gave birth to twin boys she named Andy and Andrew. both had black hair, but like the twin girls, one had hazel which was Andy and green eyes for Andrew. they are 7 now.

Lily had her final children, which was triplets. two boys and one girl, the girl had red hair and green eyes and the boy had hazel eyes with black hair. their names were Ella for the girl, the boys named Troy and Chad. they are 2 years old.

* * *

_**Thomas (Dean)**_

Diana is 24 and married to a muggleborn wizard named John Andrews and with a child on the way.

Athena is 12 and dating no one.

Luna had twins daughters named Anya and Rosaline, both have her blue eyes and blonde hair. they are 8 years old.

* * *

_**Longbottom (Neville)**_

Rikki is 18 and dating no one.

Hannah didn't have any more children, but taught at Hogwarts as the Runes teacher.

* * *

_**Malfoy (Draco)**_

Stephanie is 12 and in her second year of Hogwarts and in Slytherin.

Astoria had two children during the ten years, named Kelly and Pauline all had blonde hair and blue eyes. Kelly is 7 and Pauline is 1.

* * *

_**Black (Sirius)**_

Allie is 26 and travelling around the world.

Rachael is forth year Gryffindor.

Joanna had no more children.

* * *

**Lupin (Remus)**

Jane is 27 and travelling with Allie around the world.

Rick is 24 and married to a muggle-born named Lara Daysan.

Maria is 18 and in engaged to a muggle named John Yorkie.

Elena is fifth year Ravenclaw and fancies no one but her studies.

Heidi is second year Gryffindor and thinks boys are stupid.

* * *

I hope this helps, if it is too confusing please tell me.


	9. ten years later

**This is chapter 6**

* * *

For ten years, Harry and his family grew and soon, Harry had gotten siblings. This year and on this day the Dursley were getting out, Harry watched from a distance as the four Dursley's came out and the four of them were greeted my Marge Dursley, Vernon'S dog breeder sister.

"Let's get Potter and his freaky family" Marge told them and the five of them went to a bus and caught it. Harry disappeared to where his family home was and ran inside.

"The Dursley are out" he told Ginny, who was feeding a cat in her arms.

"What" Ginny placed the cat down and ran to the backyard and counted her youngest ones.

* * *

The Dursley came to the great mansion and grinned. Vernon was holding a whip and Dudley was starring at the door.

Marge went and knocked on the oak door, a maid named Drew answered the door.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"We here for Harry Potter" Marge told her.

"Lord Potter, some people are here to see you" Drew shouted and Harry came out from the left.

"I heard you, Drew, you may go back and look after the children in the backyard" Drew nodded and left "Dursley, why are you here?" Harry asked.

"For our money and your brats" Marge told him.

"Well, you can not have them" Harry slammed the door and ran.

The Dursley opened the door and walked in, there were pictures moving and they saw no one.

"Hello any one here" Flora yelled and they heard running feet and looked up the stairs. They saw three girls standing there shocked.

"Come to your new daddy" Dudley told them and the three girls ran away.

"Hey, Petunia" Lily said coming from the shadows "Leave this house".

"No, I want your son's children" Flora told her.

"Good luck and picking the right ones" Lily disappeared into the shadows and the Dursley had spit up to look for children.

* * *

Marge found Emma. Dudley found Michelle. Vernon found Melissa Petunia found Harmony. Flora found Rachael. The five Dursleys pulled the children outside, where a lot of people were including Lily and Harry, who were smirking. The children that the Dursley's had faded and the Dursley's smirked faded.

"Give us, your children" Marge demanded.

"No" Harry yelled and walked forward "You have over 30 wands pointed at you" the Dursleys looked around and saw aurors and Harry's family, but the younger children who was being protected by Lily Potter and Molly Weasley at the back of the group "You better run" Harry hissed dangerously.

"Fine, but we will get your little brats" Vernon hissed and the five Dursleys left the house.

"Chief Potter, what are we to do?" Davidson asked.

"Get 10 aurors to my home, 24 hours" Davidson nodded "Also get force fields at Hogwarts stronger" Harry ordered.

"Yes, Chief" all aurors saluted and disappeared.

"Everyone okay" Ron asked. The younger children nodded and Ron sighed with relief.

"What are we going to do?" Neville asked.

"Let them try to get us" Laura hissed.

* * *

For the next weeks, the Potters were careful in going out of the house and going shopping or seeing friends. Megan and Paige know of what their ex-parents had done to them via James the oldest of the Potter siblings. Katie and her female cousins and sisters were going shopping in central London, Lily and Laura were watching them and as the girls walked into a café, they were grabbed.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter, i had to re write a few things about it.**


	10. Wanting and More Shock

**This is chapter 7.**

* * *

Lily and Laura were tied to chairs in front of them were the four Dursleys grinning.

"So, are you Flora's children?" Vernon asked.

"No, Harry's, Megan, Katie, Paige and Faith will never want to go back to you" Lily hissed.

"Where are they girl?" Flora slapped Lily.

"Not telling" Lily hissed at her with a spit into Flora's face.

"Maybe they were with the bigger group, dad" Dudley told him.

"Take us to your father" Vernon hissed grabbing Lily by the hair. Lily and Laura looked at each other.

"Fine" Laura whispered and Vernon and Dudley grabbed the two girls and Lily led them to the Potter mansion. Laura being able to send messages to her father via her mind, Harry got the warming from his daughter.

* * *

Lily and Laura stopped in front of The Potter Mansion; there in front of the doors were Ginny and Harry glaring.

"Vernon, you over stepped the line" Harry hissed and Lily and Laura ran to their father and he pushed them behind him.

"Give us the money and home and then we will" Flora told him and Harry glared.

"Over my dead body, you will get something and that is final" Harry yelled and Vernon walked forward.

"Give us your money, home and my grandchildren" Vernon told him and Harry glared and looked at the four girls behind him, he rose since he recused them from Vernon and Dudley 10 years ago.

"I will never hand over my money or my children or my homes" Harry told him and Vernon was about to punch Harry, when Jasper ran up and kicked Vernon in his manhood and kneed over and groaned in pain.

"Vernon" Petunia fell to the floor and put Vernon's head in her lap, Dudley and Flora grabbed Jasper's arm and Harry punched Dudley in the nose, he howled in pain and sat on the ground next to his mother and father, Flora still held Jasper by the upper arm and Harry glared at her.

"Let my son go" Harry hissed dangerously walking forward and Flora grinned at him.

"Give me, my children and I will give you your basted son" Flora told him and Harry glared and fired a stunner at her and Jasper was thrown to the ground, Harry bent down and hugged his son.

"Take your pride and get the hell off my property" Harry yelled and Petunia and Flora grabbed their husbands and ran out the gates with their tails in between their legs.

"Honey, she didn't hurt you did she?" Ginny asked Jasper walking over to him.

"No" Jasper whispered and Ginny hugged him.

* * *

Later that night, the adults were around the table with some bad news.

"There is reason to believe that the veil in the department of mysteries is starting to bring back two of the world's dark lords" Albus told everyone that was at the table and Harry stood up.

"You can not mean Voldemort" Harry asked, ever since his parents, godfather and others came back, he feared Voldemort will be back.

"No, both are from Merlin's time from what we believe, but yes, I too fear the return of Voldemort and if that isn't enough, and then I don't know what is" Albus muttered and he sat down looking his 176 years.

"What about the Dursleys?" Lily Potter senior asked and everyone looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Vernon, Petunia, Flora and Dudley want our money, children and our home" Harry told them.

"They will get nothing of the sort" James Potter Senior yelled banging his hands on the table.

"Those children are prefect darlings" Molly Weasley whispered holding her husband hand.

"There is something I don't get, how did they get pass the force field" Ginny asked and Albus looked deep in thought.

"They drank something" Albus whispered and the whole room was in shock.

"What?" Harry asked standing up and looking at him.

"There is another dark lord here" Minerva whispered and Severus Snape looked at his dark mark, it was glowing, but thanks to Lily, the power to come to his aid was not powerful.

"He is back" Severus whispered and Harry's head fell into his arms.

* * *

Yes i have made Voldemort back, there is a reason for it, but you have to keep on reading to find out.


	11. The Return and Protection

**Here is chapter eight**

* * *

Over the next weeks, attacks on muggles suburbs were getting seen by the Order of the Phoenix and the muggle world.

Harry made sure his home was protected, his children decided to stay in the mansion as did the Weasleys.

* * *

"Dark times are coming, this is the time, when we fight" Hagrid muttered from his house on Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

Far away on a hill, there was a house. On it there were vines and moss growing around and the plants were dead or dying. The white boards and windows were dirty and you could not see into the windows but the flames of the fireplace. In the house, a single figure stood glaring at the newspaper and then threw it into the fire. This figure had a black cloak on with a hood, but you could see his red eyes starring into the flames.

"That damn Potter, thinks he could kill me, I have a second chance to rid the world of muggles and build my empire" the figure laughed.

* * *

At Potter Mansion, aurors were placing protection and tracking charms on everyone. Harry looked at his wife and then to his young children.

"Harry, I will not loss you, you are powerful more powerful than Voldemort" Ginny whispered to him and Harry smiled.

"You will never loss me" Harry told her and kissed her head.

"There has been an attack" Davidson yelled from the fire place and Harry ran over.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"The Dursleys, but before you say well great, it is bad, there was a dark mark over the house and no dead, but a empty potion vial and the Dursleys are gone" Davidson told Harry and Harry cursed.

"Thank you, Davidson, get all aurors apart from the ones on my home and I will meet you there and from there we will be able to track the magic" Harry ordered him and Davidson's head disappeared from the fireplace.

"Molly, Mum, Ladies of the Weasley family and Potter family" Harry called out and everyone came into the room "There has been a attack and one I never wanted, the Dursleys have been taken and all that was left at the house was a empty potion vial and I believe that Voldemort or someone from the magical world have made the Dursleys drink the potion and they some how got magic" Harry explained and all of the men growled "Remus, Sirius and dad are staying here as well as Severus, Charlie, Arthur and Bill to protect the women and the children, Ron, Fred, George, Cedric, Percy and all other aurors are to come with me" Harry told them and the men not going went to their women or went to chairs.

Harry and the others disappeared with a 'pop' and appeared at the Dursleys house.

* * *

All around the house there was dark magic and the Dursleys house. The surrounding houses were in flames and Harry grimaced.

"Dark and very powerful magic" he muttered and the Weasleys nodded. They went their different ways, Harry was looking around the cupboard, when he found a small note.

* * *

_So, Potter, you are still alive and well with a good family and circles of friends, but this time I will not fail in killing you, your muggle relatives are now magic, thanks to a potion I created and guess what, they want your house and children, which I will grant, but I get your blood and killing you. I am back and this is my world now, all that you know will be gone. _

_Lord Voldemort._

* * *

Harry looked at the letter in horror and Ron tapped his shoulder, he too read the note.

"He will be gone, we all are powerful and has a family we can defect him and the Dursleys" Ron told him.

"Yeah, Harry, you are the most powerful wizard, well a part from Albus Dumbledore you are still able to beat him with the love of your family and your wife our sister" Fred told him and Harry nodded.

"This time, the Dursleys and Voldemort will die" Harry hissed into the wind and his voice flowed around all the wizards and witches.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ A cloaked figure walked up the path of number four Privet Drive and blasted the door opened._

_"We don't like freaks" Vernon shouted but was stopped at the face of the man "You are not Potter" he stated._

_"No, i am Lord Voldemort and i believe by this that you want revenge on Potter" holding up the newspaper dated 10 years back "I believe you had children taken from you, now i can give you Potter's homes and vault as well as his children, but leave Potter for me" Voldemort told them and they nodded "Drink this and you will have magic of your own" Voldemort handed the vials of potions to the five Dursleys and they drank. Flora dropped hers and all five disappeared with a 'pop'._

_

* * *

_

Marge Dursley smiled has she watched from the shadows of number 7 Privet Drive and went back to her family and new crush.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this was hard to write and in the next chapters more surprises are to come.


	12. AN

**Hello my readers, sorry for taking so long to update stories and all of that, but I had a bad start of 2011, I broke my arm badly and I stayed in hospital for three days. Then recovery longer than normal because of meds I am on. My boss fired me because I was away for 17 weeks. I only got the full use of my arm back and I type normal and updates will become faster, I bloody well hope. Now it is winter here australia, I can work on my stories and get the new ones typed up.**

**Sometimes there may not be an update for a week or two, but that is because of my life looking for jobs and all of that. **

**Thank you for reading my stories, now for some bad news. I will be taking a few of the stories down and redoing them.**

**also i am taking down my demigod story and work at it more, my cousin louded it for me and i need to redo it, but it will be up in the tenth month and going down at the same time of the others.**

* * *

**REDOING (WILL TAKE DOWN IN TWO DAYS AUSTRALIAN TIME 22/07/11 AND REPOSTED IN AUGUST OR EARILER)**

**CUTTER SWAN **

**DINOTOPIA: BELLA'S STORY**

**FATE CAN CHANGE**

**GHOSTS AND DEMONS**

**MEW MEW POWER TRANSFORM**

**MUTANT**

**THE PHOENIX FLYS**

* * *

**ADDING MORE CHAPTERS AS OF FRIDAY AUSTRALIAN TIME 7PM AT MOST**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC**

**ROTA'S SECRET PRINCESS**

**CLEANER GIRL TURNED BEAUTY QUEEN**

* * *

**STORIES TO COME ARE (WILL BE COMING SOON ABOUT LATER NEXT WEEK)**

**POKEMON/HARRY POTTER**

**POKEMON**

**HARRY POTTER**

**HARRY POTTER/SAILOR MOON**

**POKEMON/TWILIGHT**

**CSI MIAMI/POKEMON**

**CSI MIAMI**

**CSI MIAMI**

**TNMT/HARRY POTTER**

* * *

**There are a few more to come, but these ones have five or more chapters.**


End file.
